Dos corazones Un mismo palpitar
by Tiquita
Summary: El amor es hermoso y trae felicidad... pero al mismo tiempo es triste y doloroso si no es correspondido o... eso es lo que crees cuando ni siquiera dejas expresar tus sentimientos. (REI/MINA)... Dos chicas. Dos corazones. Un mismo palpitar. (HARUKA/MICHIRU). COMPLETO.
1. El dolor de amar

Hola todos. ¿Cómo están? Les traigo esta historia constará de unos capítulos. Mmmm no sé si les sonará conocida, hace un tiempo escribí un fic muy parecido. Un montón de cosas se conjugaron en mi contra: la historia por arte de magia se me borró o eliminó mejor dicho de mi usuario, se me destruyó la computadora, hasta el documento se me perdió de la compu porque se tuvo que formatear... jaja... y bueno el asunto es que aquí me tiene volviéndola medio a escribir. No igual porque no recuerdo exactamente todo lo que puse.

Bueno ya. Mucha hablada la mía..jaja... Este es un fic de REI/MINA. Me gusta esta pareja. Así que si NO te gustan estos fic... si lo lees será bajo tu propia responsabilidad. Tampoco es que escriba cosas pasadas de tono...pero bueno...mejor prevenir que lamentar. ¿No creen?

Descargo de Responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Que más quisiera yo. La dueña es la única y gran Naoko. Solo soy dueña de esta historia tan curiosa..jeje.

DOS CORAZONES. UN MISMO PALPITAR

Capítulo 1. El dolor de amar.

La historia se centra a 1 año de la batalla con Chaos. Las jóvenes guerreras inner tienen 17 años.

Su pensamiento podría jurar estaba a millones de kilómetros de la tierra. Él la miró del otro lado de la habitación. Sigilozamente llegó hasta el balcón donde se encontraba su compañera de batalla. La senshi estaba ausente observando el atardecer...

"El cielo parece que arde. Intenso como tú", dijo para sí misma.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó su peludo amigo.

"¿Eh..?", fue lo único que salió de ella al salir de su trance.

"Te pregunté si estás bien Mina. Estás ausente".

"Sí...yo...estoy bien. No te preocupes Artemis", dijo la rubia regalándole fallidamente una sonrisa. Suspiró hondamente mientras deslizaba su espalda contra la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Su mentor puso una de sus patitas en la pierna derecha de la cantante. Ella automáticamente se lo colocó en los regazos. Volvió a observar el rojo sangre que le transmitía nostalgia, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar su desdicha.

***** Inicio Recuerdos *****

Todas las inner estaban reunidas en el jardín del Templo Hikawa... las risas iban de un lado para el otro menos Venus quien estaba muy callada observando a Marte. No sabía cómo, cuándo y por qué pero dejó de sentir por ella solo amistad, su corazón latía como un caballo desbocado cuando la Diosa de la Guerra se le acercaba o cruzaba palabra. Un simple gesto de la miko la hipnotizaba.

"¿Miiiiiinaaaaaaaa?", dijo quien podía pasar como su gemela mientras agitaba una mano frente a ella para hacerla pestañear.

"¿Qué?", fue lo único que contestó.

"¿Estás enferma? ¿Te duele la panza o algo? Estás muy callada", mencionó preocupada Serena.

"No, no, e-est-estoy bi-bien, solo mi-mi-miraba...", dijo aún con su mirar centrado en su amada.

"¿A Rei?¿Qué le miras a ella? ¿Acaso tiene algo en la cara?, la intetrumpió la Princesa de la Luna acercándose más a la miko.

"¡Quítate de mi cara Serena!", exigió la pelinegra de manera fuerte.

Mina quedó roja como un tomate ante la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta. Miró a Marte que tenía un tono rojo que bien podía creer que era de enojo.

"Y-yo no no yo no la estaba vi-vi-viendo. Mi-mira-raba a-allá", dijo señalando bobamente a la nada, era ya la segunda vez que tartamudeaba...

"Pues yo no veo nada", dijo Jupiter.

"Yo tampoco", dijo Amy.

"¿Era un chico guapo? ¿Dónde, dónde?", preguntó Serena.

"Deberías dar gracias que tienes a Darien, Serena, que es como un milagro para ti", dijo Rei haciendo que las demás chicas rieran mientras la Princesa de la Luna empezó a llorar.

Venus lo único que hizo fue sonreir solo para hacerse parte del grupo... de pronto una gran sonrisa quedó colgando en sus labios cuando escuchó las risas de quien era dueña de su corazón... era música para sus oídos. Nuevamente quedó perdida al mirar sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus labios, el largo y sedoso cabello, las largas piernas.

.

.

.

.

"Oye Mina...¿Mina vienes?", dijo la miko mientras la hacía volver... del mundo de la fantasía.

"¿Dónde?", dijo la cantante dándose cuenta que tenía a su Diosa a unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

"Las chicas van por un refrigerio... deberíamos ir ya sabes que Serena se come todo", dijo la Diosa de la Guerra con voz suave pero preocupada por el comportamiento de la dueña de su corazón.

"S-si. Si".

"Pues vamos", pidió Marte extendiendo una mano ayudando a la rubia levantarse del suelo. Ante la propuesta Venus sonrojada la tomó, sintió el calor que le transmitía, era cálido, angelical...

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la cocina del Templo.

"Ey chicas ya era hora. Solo pude guardarles esto", dijo Mercurio.

"¿Y lo demás?", cuestionó Marte. Al no tener respuesta agarró unas rebanadas de pan cuadrado y empezó a pregarar más sandwiches. Para ella y Mina.

"¡Ya se qué tienes!", dijo apuntando su dedo índice al aire.

Todas miraban a Serena ante su espontaneidad.

"De qué hablas", preguntó Jupiter extrañada.

"Simple... Estás triste porque un chico no te correspondió", cuestionó la rubia con peinado de odango.

Todas clavaron su mirada a Venus, menos Marte, quien simplemente frenó el uso que le daba al cubierto, algo la detuvo y sintió un golpe en su corazón.

"Oh Mina, quién es él", pidió tristemente Lita a la líder de las senshis para que les contara.

"E-e-y-yo-n-no-no. Es-es-q-q-qu-que-es-es-no-yo-no-e-el-no-no-el-no". Definitivamente Mina tenía problemas del habla el día de hoy.

"Oye Mina no todos tienen suerte con el amor. No como Darien y yo, que el destino nos unió y nada ni nadie nos puede separar. No todos son correspondidos, hasta la Diosa del Amor puede tener dificultades...", empezó a decir la futura Neo Reina creyendo dar un mensaje de aliento.

Jupiter, Mercurio, Marte quedaron con la boca abierta ante tal desplante.

"Pues me alegro que tú sí seas feliz y encontraras el amor de tu vida y vayas a casarte. Tienes razón, no todas podemos encontrar a nuestro amor y ser correspondidas", gritó Mina con llanto, ante tal hecho salió corriendo hacia las afueras de Santuario.

El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo por lo espeso que estaba. La Miko sintió que su corazón se hizo pedazos. Tenia ante ella 2 opciones: 1- Tenía al puro frente a la responsable de hacer llorar a Venus, bien podría hacerla pagar por el daño causado. Y 2- Alcanzar a Mina, abrazarla. No quería verla triste. Así que tiró una mirada fulminante a Serena y salió tras la cantante.

.

.

.

Iba corriendo casi llegando a las gradas, cuando...

"Espera... por favor", dijo la Miko sujetando a Venus del brazo e intentando respirar, estaba exhausta por correr tanto.

"Déjame ir Rei", fue lo único que dijo la rubia aún llorando, apartando su mirada de la pelinegra.

"Espera Mina. Te lo ruego. No hagas caso a Serena. Ella nunca dice las cosas bien".

"Tu no entiendes. Ya la oíste ni la Diosa del Amor es siempre correspondida".

Rei no resistió escucharle decir eso así que con delicadeza agarró el mentón de Venus y la hizo mirarla.

"No digas eso. Eres muy bella, amable, cariñosa, con buen sentido del humor. Eres hermosa Mina. Cualquier persona que vea todo lo que yo veo en ti te amaría sin dudar. Y si ese chico no te corresponde es un tonto. No vale la pena que sufras por él. No sabe lo que deja ir. Yo sería feliz". La miko se dio cuenta lo que dijo al final. Y quedó por un momento sin habla.

"Re-Rei tu-tu", dijo Venus dudando. No sabía si era una declaración. ¿Sería el momento de aprovechar? "Re-Rei...yo-yo-tu-yo-yo-te-te...", pero antes de poder echar todo lo que tenía atrapado en su corazón...

"Y-yo...di-digo si-si...fu-fu-fue-fuese-un-un-un-ch-ch-chi-chico-co-coco-se-se-seri-seria-fe-felizcontigo. Eres especial, somo amigas no...". Sentenció la miko más roja que un tomate. Eso fue peor que un trabalenguas. Odiaba cuando le pasaba eso y todo gracias a la traición de sus sentimientos.

"Si claro...amigas", dijo la rubia con pesadez en las palabras. "Tengo que irme", dijo triste.

"Segura que quieres irte".

"Si. Yo...debo...irme... Gracias", dio una sonrisa que le salió más bien como una mueca. "Adiós".

"Nos vemos después... amiga", terminó la miko intentando no levantar sospechas mientras vio a Mina alejarse.

****** Fin Recuerdos ******

'A-mi-ga', 'somos amigas no', repetía esa frase una y otra vez en su mente. 'Solo amigas Rei', dijo para sí. En eso sintió a su amigo peludo estirándose encima de ella.

"Ah vaya. Ya es de noche", dijo el gato a su más que compañera. "Deberíamos entrar, hace frío".

"Si vamos", dijo la Diosa del Amor incorporándose y hacer camino al interior del departamento. Ya justo en la puerta y antes de cerrar miró a las estrellas susurrando "Cuanto te amo Rei".

****** FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ******

¿Buenoooo que les pareció? ¿Les entretuve o les aburrí? Ojalá haya sido la primera opción. Pero para saberlo me pueden dejar un review si gustan. ¿si gustan verdad? Ya saben. Así puedo saber en qué tengo que mejorar... Este apenas es el primer capítulo... así que habrá un poquito más.

Muchas gracias por darle click a mi historia para leerla. Nos leemos después...jeje.


	2. Caos en el Aeropuerto

Hola a todos. Cómo han estado. Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de esta historia. Hoy les traigo la segunda entrega... Espero les guste y sea entretenida.

Incluyo a 2 senshis más... jeje ya serían 7 más el gatito... jeje.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente no. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.

Ahora sí... sin más atraso... entremos en acción...

DOS CORAZONES UN MISMO PALPITAR

Capítulo 2: Caos en el Aeropuerto.

Los días habían pasado. Hoy era diferente. Llevaba horas desde que se empezó alistar. Unos últimos detalles y estaría más que reluciente. Sabía que hoy la vería.

"Juijuiuuuuu", silbó de una manera muy divertida Artemis - jaja me reí al imaginármelo inflando las mejillas...jaja - "Wow estás muy hermosa", terminó su halago.

"Jaja... muchas gracias", dijo la rubia acariciándole una oreja.

"¿Acaso tienes una cita? No me habías dicho que ibas a salir".

"Oye primero no eres mi padre y segundo acaso se te ha olvidado que día es hoy", cuestionó la senshi.

"¿Hoy? ¿De qué hablas?".

"Debemos ir al aeropuerto. A darle la bienvenida a Haruka y Michiru. Las chicas estarán feliz de vernos", dijo ésta feliz.

"Oh sí cierto...¿Mmm segura que es solo eso?", dijo el gato intrigado.

"Pu-pues s-si", contestó ruborizada."Y ya nos agarró tarde. Desayuna algo mientras termino", añadió viendo la hora en su reloj.

'Ay Mina... cuándo lo dirás', dijo para sí su mentor.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después.

"Vámonos ya" exigió tomando su bolso.

"Pero...pero no he terminado", dijo aturugado.

"O vienes conmigo o te quedas solo", exigió Venus. Dicho esto el gato no tuvo más remedio que dejar de comer y seguir a la senshi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

********* En el Aeropuerto *********

Estaban 4 de las 5 inners esperando a sus dos queridas amigas outer...

'Pero dónde estás' decía para sus adentros la pelinegra. 'Quiero verte'.

"Crei que Mina vendría", lanzó al aire Júpiter.

"Dijo que sí llegaría, algo tuvo que atrasarla", respondió Mercurio.

"Seguro que está durmiendo, no es justo, yo sí madrugué", continuó la Príncesa de la Luna.

"No es como tú", salió a su defensa Marte.

"Oye Rei siempre peleas conmigo", dijo algo extrañada Odango.

"...", más ella no contestó.

"Sabes qué Rei...", pero fue interrumpida.

"Allá viene Mina", dijo la más alta de las inners. Todas voltearon hacía donde estaba señalando la castaña.

"Miiiiinaaaaaaaaa por aquííííííí", decía Serena ondeando sus brazos de un lado a otro.

Venía corriendo... ya hasta había dejado a su peludo amigo atrás...

"Ho-hola...chi...cas...", dijo Venus entrecortado por falta de aire.

"Creíamos que no llegarías", preguntó la otra rubia.

"Ar-Artemis...", solo dijo cuando de pronto por tanto correr empezó a toser. Poniéndose roja...

"Oye me dejaste botado", dijo enojado el gato una vez llegó donde ella... "Mina...Mina.." Añadió preocupado al verla roja moviendo una patita para darle aire.

La pelinegra preocupada fue hasta la dueña de su corazón... dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Mina no te mueras... Amy...Amy", dijo asustada Serena y pidiendo auxilio a la futura Doctora.

"Todos a un lado... den espacio para que respire, abran campo", decía la peliazul como toda una profesional. ¿Será que era su oportunidad de poner a prueba sus conocimientos?

"Amy sálvala...sálvala", decía implorando la senshi de la Luna.

"¿Alguien tiene agua? Necesita refrescarse la garganta..." Dijo Mercurio. "Ya no llores Serena, no pasa nada", anadió.

"Y-yo-teng-tengo la-la-mía", dijo con pena la Miko ofreciéndosela a la Diosa del Amor.

"...", la cantante solo la miró pero aún no podía contestarle por la tos... tomó un traguito...después otro...

"Ey despacio o se te irá por mal camino", dijo Mercurio.

"S-si", dijo Venus un poco más tranquila.

"Vamos a ver si llegan Haruka y Michiru", añadió Amy dejando a Rei y Mina solas.

"Gra-gracias Rei", dijo Venus aún igual de roja...pero está vez no era por su casi ahogo... sino por estar tan a la par de la miko... y a solas.

"U-u-un pla-placer", dijo igual te tartamuda la pelinegra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Por la sala de viajeros cruzaron el umbral una pareja de enamorados. Haruka llevaba de la mano al amor de su vida mientras que en la otra llevaba un pequeño maletín.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruuukaaaaa, Michiiiiruuuuu", decía Serena de manera alentadora.

"Ahí están las chicas", dijo Neptune a Uranus... Mientras daba una sonrisa a sus amigas.

"Ey cabeza de bombón, Lita, Amy", saludó el Viento cansado.

"Nos alegra que hayan venido a recibirnos", anadió la aguamarina.

"También están Rei y Mina... están allá", apuntó Serena. "Casi se muere Mina" añadió.

"¿Qué pasó?", dijo la de cabello arenoso asustada... mientras su novia observaba sorprendida.

"No exageres Serena", acotó Lita al ver a sus dos amigas preocupadas. "Venía corriendo y le dio tos, Rei se quedó con ella mientras tomaba agua.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de la explicación dada por Júpiter... las 3 inner y 2 outer empezaron a caminar hasta llegar donde sus otras amigas...

"Hola niñas", saludó la acuamarina.

"Michiru, Haruka... que gusto verlas", respondió La pelinegra.

"Es cierto que casi te mueres...solo por verme... tanto me extrañas" dijo Haruka riendo... "Ahhh...tanto NOS extrañas" corrigió Uranus al sentir un pequeño pellizco.

"Sí claro... ya eran muchos días que se fueron", dijo la rubia risueña.

"Ohhh wow Mina... ¿tienes una cita? Estás muy bella", comentó la Diosa del viento.

"Yo..yo", dijo la rubia apenada pues Michiru estaba a la par.

"Es verdad Mina estás muy bella", afirmó Neptune con una linda sonrisa al notar lo tensa de la rubia.

Marte sintió un poco de celos al ver cómo Haruka halagaba a Mina... por lo que optó tomar un poco de agua que aún había en la botella. 'No seas tonta Rei, no puede coquetear con ella, si tiene a Michiru' decía en su pensamiento...

"Y ustedes dos parecían una pareja de novias... por lo solitas que estaban, ¿cuánto llevan?...", bromeó Uranus.

Ante el comentario a Rei se le fue por mal camino el agua. Botó un poco en el suelo cuando empezó a toser...

"Oh no...Rei", dijo Mina mientras empezo a darle unas palmadas en la espalda... su cara reflejaba angustia. Se le fue pasando la tos a la miko y la cantante le ayudaba quitándole el cabello de su rostro con delicadeza.

"Ehm ehm uy que tarde", dijo la velocista sacando a las 2 senshis de su estado.

"Sí yo creo que es mejor...", fue interrumpida la violinista.

"Saben hay una pastelería aquí, podríamos ir por unos pasteles y hablar de su viaje", comentó Serena poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Creo que ellas quieren descansar", habló la genio.

"Ha sido un largo viaje Serena", anadió la castaña.

Sin embargo... la violinista aún estando cansada... "Podríamos ir a la pastelería un rato". La velocista no podía creer lo que escucho...

"Pe-pero Michi", dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "El viaje fue muy largo y...".

Michiru se acercó y le dio un beso y seguidamente dijo por lo bajo. "Hazlo por nuestra Princesa y...por...mí".

"Ay bueno vamos", dijo resignado. "Ahhh...digo vamos todos, yo invito", dijo de una manera más alegre al sentir una punzada por sus costillas...

Mientras iban camino a la pastelería... "Eso duele Michi", dijo Haruka bajito a su amada mientras se frotaba.

"De eso se trata... de eso se trata", le respondió ésta dejando colgada una sonrisa.

*****FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO*****

¿Qué les pareció? ¿No les aburrí verdad... verdad que no? ¿O sí? Les agradecería si me lo hacen saber. Si quieren hacer crítica...bienvenida..y si es constructiva se los agradezco mucho.

¿Saben qué noté? No está pensado pero... Lita y Amy hacen como duo... Me di cuenta que en este fic si una dice algo la otra responde... jeje... curioso... muy curioso.

Mmm nuevamente gracias por seguir leyendo... y sin más por el momento los dejo... y nos leemos a la próxima.


	3. Delatadas

Hola chicos. ¿Cómo me les ha ido? Espero que muy bien. Gracias por leer ésta historia. Se los agradrezco mucho.

Mmm sin más por el momento qué les parece si entramos a la lectura.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia le pertenece a la gran Naoko.

DOS CORAZONES UN MISMO PALPITAR

Capítulo 3: Delatadas.

Después de ir por las maletas las 7 senshis se dirigían a la pastelería.

"¿Y dónde está Luna, Serena? Siempre está contigo?", consultó Haruka.

"Ha estado un poco enferma, creo que tiene gripe y decidí que era mejor se quedara en casa durmiendo", respondió la cabello de Odango preocupada.

"Vaya Artemis debiste quedarte con tu novia", dijo el viento en tono de broma.

Ante el comentario el gato cambió de color como lo hace un camaleón... de un tono blanco a rojo. "Miaw", fue lo único que pudo decir dado que había mucha gente y no podía hablar en público.

"Espero que se recupere pront... Ayyy ahí están los pastelitos", se interrumpió así misma Serena...olvidando su pesar por la gata... "¿Entonces nos invitas verdad?", cuestionó mirando a la cabello arenoso.

"Sí, sí yo invito", contestó la velocista.

"Ehhh viva..viva", dijo muy alegre Odango... ante su felicidad...

"Miawwwww", expresó con dolor el gato... la Princesa de la Luna se le paró en la cola.

"Serena ten cuidado. Ven Artemis", dijo la cantante alzando a su mentor con cuidado.

"Lo siento mucho, fue sin intención", lamentó la reprochada, siguiendo la ruta junto a las demás.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraban ya en el local. Haruka buscaba una mesa lo suficientemente grande para ocho (contaba a Artemis como una persona más)...

"Aquí... aquí chicas", dijo caballerosamente. "Michi ven", acomodando el asiento para su novia.

"Gracias cariño", dijo ésta dándole un tierno beso.

Ante ese gesto Rei y Mina suspiraron (por separado) poder ser ellas... sin embargo ¿cómo hacerlo si ninguna se había declarado?

Estaban todas sentadas... Haruka y Michiru una a la par de la otra. Les seguía: Mina, Artemis..y Rei (ay Artemis que mal tercio). Y del otro extremo: Serena, Lita y Amy.

Todos estaban compartiendo, hablaban y reían... sin embargo dos jovencitas estaban algo calladas.

"¿Y digan chicas cómo van los novios?", lanzó Uranus al aire.

"Mmm Darien sigue con sus estudios en Estados Unidos", contestó triste la rubia de dos colas.

"Bueno ya falta poco para que regrese", dijo Lita animándola. "Después podrán estar más tiempo juntos".

"Es verdad..y nos casaremos y seremos felices para toda la vida", contestó nuevamente infantil.

"¿Y ustedes?", siguió poniéndose al día Haruka.

"Mmm", dio como respuesta Júpiter rodando los ojos.

"Yo estoy concentrada con mis estudios de medicina", dijo la joven genio.

Todas... no..no... todas no. Casi todas habían contestado... faltaban una pelinegra y una rubia las cuales miraban solo sus refrescos.

Uranus y Neptune se voltearon a ver. Estaban extrañadas por el compartamiento de ambas. No era normal en ellas.

"¿Oigan ustedes dos... qué les pasa? Ey...ey...", chasqueando los dedos la Diosa del cielo.

"No pasa nada", dice Marte intentado no sonar triste. Cosa que a la pareja no convenció.

"No..no..na..nada", solo dijo Mina. Ante esa respuesta el gato suspiró... haciendo un movimiento de desaprobación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había transcurrido mucho rato y Haruka estaba cansada y eso la ponía de mal humor. Las chicas conversaban y ella con costos respondía.

"Vaya niñas ya es algo tarde y deberíamos irnos", comentó La Acuamarina al notar el humor que tenía su amada. "Amor podrías ir cancelando", mirándola.

"¡SÍ...!", dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Uranus, estaba tan contenta que por poco y saltaba de la silla.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto vieron a Haruka regresar de pagar todas las jovencitas y el gato empezaron levantarse de sus asientos... una por una iban saliendo.

Cuando tocó el turno de Mina salir de su campo notó que había dejado el bolso. Dio un movimiento inesperado para ir por el y...

"Awwwww", gritaron mientras caían Marte y Venus... Rei iba detrás de ella cuando Mina se devolvió... No podían creerlo... el tiempo se detuvo para ellas... Rei estaba abajo de Mina... No podía levantarse... bueno primero no quería y segundo aunque quisiera no podría, Mina la tenía acorralada con ambos brazos por encima de sus hombros.

"Yo..yo...yo", decía tartamuda la rubia al verse en esa posición. No sabía qué hacer... su corazón iba a mil kilómetros por hora... solo miraba los carnosos labios de la otra chica que estaba tendida en el suelo.

Ante el momento... hizo acto de presencia un caballero...

"Déjame ayudarte", dijo Uranus a Venus mientras le ayudaba levantarse.

"Gra..gracias", respondió la rubia.

"Espera Rei. Yo te ayudo", era el turno de Marte en ser auxiliada.

"Gra..cias Haruka", respondió la senshi mientras acomodaba su enagua.

"Lo siento Rei. Olvidé mi bolso y..yo...yo", intentaba dar explicación la cantante pero no logró terminar.

"Yo lo vi. Te lo iba a dar pero caiste y...". Respondía igual de apenada la miko.

"Creo que esto es de ustedes", les interrumpió la velocista dándole los bolsos a cada una.

"Gracias", contestaron en coro ambas chicas sonrojadas.

.

.

.

.

.

Salieron casi en silencio ya del aeropuerto. Y esperando por tomar un taxi que las llevase a casa...

"Bien podemos irnos en 2 taxis", dijo Uranus.

"Pueden ser Lita, Amy y Serena en uno. Y Rei, Mina, Artemis, Haru y yo en el otro", siguió Neptune.

Dicho y hecho. Esperaron 2 taxis. Iban ya puestas al camino. En el campo del copiloto iba Haruka... no le gustaba ir en ese lado...pero ni modo que quitara al taxista del volante, así que iba viendo el paisaje. En el asiento de atrás iba Mina y en su regazo el gato, Rei y Michiru.

Pasaron dejando primero a Rei... lo cual fue otro momento "incómodo" puesto que tenía que salir primero la cantante para darle campo a la miko. Unos minutos después dejaron a la entrada del edificio a la rubia. Para por fin llegar a su hogar dulce hogar las dos senshis outers.

"No puedo creerlo", soltó la aguamarina.

"Yo tampoco... horas de haber aterrizado y hasta ahora llegamos", dijo estresada su pareja.

"No hablo de eso. Tu las viste".

"...", pestañeó la de cabello arenoso.

"Mina y Rei... cielos ¿cuánto llevarán así?".

"Pues más quemadas no podrían ser. ¿Me pregunto si las demás sabrán?".

"No creo. Y por lo visto no se han dicho nada".

"Lo dirán cuando estén listas".

"¡Hay que ayudarlas!", dijo con ojos brillantes la violinista.

"Ahhh no...no...no, no nos metamos", respondió la más alta.

"¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue para nosotras?", cuestionó su Amada... "y míranos ahora...tú y yo...juntas", dándole un beso. "Vamos Haru", le dijo en tono sexy.

"Uhmmm no hagas esto Michiru... esta vez no me convencerás", decía muy serio.

"¿Hacer qué?", cuestionaba la aguamarina de una manera provocativa.

"Esto...justamente eso..yo no...", intentó resistirse el viento pero fue atrapada por los labios de su sirena.

"¿Mmm entonces lo hacemos?". Haruka estaba tan perdida en el beso que...

"Sí...sí", dijo alegremente tentada por el momento.

"¿De verdad quieres?".

"Sí Michi sí".

"¿Estás segura? Porque si no quieres puedes decirlo".

"Que sí...sí quiero", decía más que desesperada La Velocista.

"Muy bien. Entonces les ayudaremos".

"¿Quééééé? ¡Nooooo!".

"Dijiste que si Haruka Ten'ō", y rió por lo bajo. Sabía que con sus trucos su novia siempre haría lo que ella quisiera.

"Ahhhh... no es justo...", respondió tristona. "Ya me quiero dormir", añadió aburrido.

En el Templo Hikawa:

'¿Rayos Haruka por qué tienes que ser tan inoportuno? Tan cerca...Mina... deseaba besarte', hablaba para sí misma la miko. 'Si pudiera decirle todo lo que siento...yo...yo...te amo' terminó teniendo por testigo a la Luna.

En el Departamento de Mina:

Al llegar lo único que hizo fue dejar caer el bolso y tirarse en la cama cerrando los ojos.

'¿Por qué no te besé? ¿Por qué duré tanto? ¿Si no nos hubieras ayudado Haruka qué hubiera pasado? ¿Acaso sentirás lo mismo por mí Rei'. Se cuestionaba internamente La Diosa del Amor. Esbosó una sonrisa recordando el tener a su amada debajo de ella en el suelo.

En casa de los Ten'ō Kaiō

"¿Estás enojado?"

"Estoy cansado", contestó Haruka tirado en la cama.

"No te enojes... dije que podrías decir que no".

"Solo quiero dormir".

"¿Estás acaso cansado?".

"Sí y mucho", dijo de mal humor.

"¿De verdad muy pero muy cansado?", cuestionaba una y otra vez su Diosa.

"Dije que sí", contestó estresado Uranus.. ya no caería más en sus juegos.

"Buenooooo...". Dijo Neptune. "Yo creí que podríamos pasar una noche romántica en la cama", continuó diciendo "pero ya que estás cansado y con sueño... buenas noches", le dio un beso, apagó la luz y terminó cobijándose.

"Ay no... No es justo. No se vale", se quejó como un niñito Haruka.

FIN DEL TERCER CAPÍTULO

Primero que nada... Muchas gracias a Jess por comentar. Te agradezco tus puntos de vista. Intentaré corregir para los siguientes capítulos. Y por cierto pues sí estás en lo cierto... que injusto verdad que nadie había comentado...jaja. Pero por dicha tú si lo hiciste y ya me siento muy feliz...jeje... Pura vida...

Jeje... Oh Haruka, se quedó sin el santo y sin la limosna... jaja... Esta Michiru es una bichita.

Buenos chicas y chicos espero les haya gustado y entretenido. ¿O no? A que me lo hacen saber... ¡Sí! Recuerden que solo con su ayuda puedo saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien...jeje.

Bueno... nuevamente muchas gracias por todo... y... nos leemos en la próxima... chao.


	4. La vida alterna de las senshis

Hola. Saludos a todos. Aquí me tienen con un nuevo capítulo.

Les agradezco mucho por leer los capítulos anteriores. Espero les esté gustando y sean entretenidos... jeje.

Sin más por el momento qué les parece si le entramos de lleno a la cuarta entrega...

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.

DOS CORAZONES UN MISMO PALPITAR

Capítulo 4: La vida alterna de las senshis.

Una semana transcurrió desde la visita al Aeropuerto... Las senshis a pesar que no se habían visto sí se mantenían en contacto, a pesar de sus obligaciones individuales.

****** Templo Hikawa *******

"Señorita Hino ¿está segura que no tendrá ningún problema?

"No se preocupe sensei Yasukawa. Creo... que si hacemos un poco de orden con los documentos todo estará resuelto...en un... 2x3...creo", decía una incrédula Rei al ver la montaña de expedientes que tenía que administrar.

"¿Pero Niña Hino es much...", no concretó la frase.

"No se preocupe Sensei. Yo puedo ayudar. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Además me ayudará pagar los estudios", dijo muy emocionada.

"Oh que bien, serás una gran asistente", dijo en tono amable uno de los mayores del Templo. "Más siendo de la casa", terminó realzando.

"No se preocupe sensei, será pan comido", afirmó la senshi en tono creible.

"Con permiso Sensei Yasukawa... joven Hino le traigo esto", dijo uno de los discípulos poniendo una nueva esquiva de expedientes.

"Ehhh ¿y esto de dónde salió?", cuestionó la pelinegra.

"Pues de la bodega... donde está lo demás. Permiso", con una reverencia al Sensei y a la pelinegra se retiró el discípulo.

"Será mejor que me retire. Creo que estarás muy ocupada", hizo también una reverencia de despedida el anciano y se marchó.

'¿Pan comido? Uhmm por hablar de más'. Dijo para si Marte. Suspiró y empezó a revisar los expedientes y actas.

Piiiii... Piiiiii... sonó su celular... un mensaje de texto.

'Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S'. Leyó la Miko.

REI HINO Está iniciando sus estudios universitarios en Sacerdocio y Ciencias Religiosas. Primer cuatrimestre. Oficio asistente en el Santuario. Sueño: Ser una sacerdotiza. Ayudar física y espiritualmente a todo quien tenga un demonio adentro.

***** Casa Disquera Tao Kai ******

"Excelente señorita Aino. La grabación ha quedado perfecta", exclamaba el Señor Gari Kai (co productor de la Disquera). Minako respondió con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes. "Venga. Tenemos que hablar", indicó el Señor Kai.

Ante la invitación de conversar la rubia terminó de quitarse los audífonos y salió del cuarto de grabación, dirigiéndose a la sala de reunión.

"Siéntese por favor".

"Gracias".

"Señorita Aino. Le alegrará esta noticia", indicó el adulto con tono de felicidad.

"Oh dígame señor Kai. ¿Qué es?".

"¿Recuerda que hablamos hace un tiempo atrás de realizar giras?".

"Sí... Sí", respondió desesperada la joven.

"Bueno le alegrará saber que en un mes harás una visita a Londres, París y Roma... Son grandes ciudades para iniciar".

"¿Un mes? Un mes", su voz al final tuvo un tono de tristeza. 'Un mes...Rei', dijo en su mente.

"Un mes no es toda la vida jovencita... pero si es suficiente para una vida diferente, esas ciudades están muy lejos y hay que aprovechar el momento", intentaba llamarle la atención.

"Sí. Sí señor Kai. Usted tiene razón", dijo sonando algo segura y dando una sonrisa.

"Su amado la esperará... un mes pasa rápido. Solo 4 semanas", terminó diciendo mientras se marchaba. Ante ello Venus no pudo evitar sonrojarse

'¿Mi amado me esperará? Sí como no. Oh Rei. No es posible', se repetía la rubia una vez más.

Piiiii... Piiiiii... sonó su celular... un mensaje de texto.

'Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S'. Leyó en voz alta la rubia.

MINA AHINO Está iniciando sus estudios universitarios en Relaciones Internacionales e Idiomas. Primer cuatrimestre. Sueño: Ser famosa. Y con sus estudios en idiomas y relacionista llegar a todo el mundo.

****** Recinto Universitario ******

'Una arteria coronaria ocluida puede producir un ataque cardiaco, o infarto de miocardio'. Repetía una y otra vez Mercurio mientras veía la ilustración en la enciclopedia.

Piiiii... Piiiiii... sonó su celular... un mensaje de texto llegó y tuvo que interrumpir su estudio.

'Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S'.

AMI MIZUNO Está iniciando sus estudios universitarios en Medicina. Primer cuatrimestre. Sueño: Ser una súper doctora para salvar al mundo de gérmenes, bacteria, accidentes, enfermedades, etc., etc., etc.

** Recinto Universitario Gastronómico **

'Es el arte de preparar y cocinar los alimentos, conoce como el arte de preparar alimentos. Esto incluye una variedad de la zona, tales como cocinar, la comida de presentación, la comida fotografía, hoteles y restaurantes, y mucho más'. Leía Jupiter jugando con una zanahoria sobre la mesa.

Piiiii... Piiiiii... sonó su celular... un mensaje de texto. Soltó la zanahoria y se dispuso a leerlo.

'Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S'.

LITA KINO Está iniciando sus estudios universitarios en Gastronomía internacional. Primer cuatrimestre. Sueño: Ser una chef profesional. Tener su propio Restaurante.

******* Autódromo Nacional *******

'El proceso de conversión de energía electromecánica también abarca usualmente el almacenamiento y transferencia de energía eléctrica. El estudio de los principios de conversión de energía electromecánica y el desarrollo de modelos para los componentes de un sistema electromecánico'. Llevaba repasando ese párrafo Uranus por varios minutos. No estaba entendiendo lo que leía. Veía los autos de carrera que daban vueltas por el circuito y eso lo relajaba.

Piiiii... Piiiiii... sonó su celular... un mensaje de texto.

'Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S'. Leyó el de cabello arenoso... 'tengo que ir por Michi', se dijo.

HARUKA TEN'Ô Estudios universitarios en Ingeniería Mecánica y Mecatrónica. Curso: 2do año. Sueño: Corredor famoso de la Fórmula 1...en proceso. Profesional universitario.

***** Auditorio Universitario *****

'El grado de abstracción puede ser parcial o absoluto. En el arte abstracto puro no existen rastros reconocibles figurativos, mientras que la abstracción parcial conserva partes del referente a la vez modifica otras.

Énfasis en la propia expresividad de los elementos esenciales del arte y su organización'. Memorizaba Neptune mientras con un pincel hacía movimientos imaginando pintar un lienzo.

Piiiii... Piiiiii... sonó su celular... un mensaje de texto.

'Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S'. "Mmm aún tengo tiempo", dijo para si misma guardando el celular.

MICHIRU KAIÔ Estudios universitarios en Arte (contemporáneo, abstracto, moderno) y Diseño. Curso: 2do año. Sueño: Violinista y artista famosa... en proceso. Profesional universitaria.

****** Casa de Serena Tsukino ******

"Hola chicas. Recuerden llegar al Crowne Plaza... a las 6:00 pm. Y no digan que no. Todas podemos un ratito... besos. XO XO. T.S". La Princesa de la Luna terminó de escribir el texto y lo dirigó a sus amigas senshis. Miró su reloj, las manecillas marcaban las 3:45 pm... 'Aún tengo tiempo para adelantar trabajo', se dijo la joven de coletas mientras abría un libro de Economía.

SERENA TSUKINO Está iniciando sus estudios universitarios en Administración de Empresas. Primer cuatrimestre. Sueño: Administrar empresas y ser gerente en un futuro de Recursos Humanos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*********** Crowne Plaza ************

El reloj indicaba las 6:15 pm. Ya se encontraban algunas de las chicas compartiendo en la mesa.

Serena, Lita, Ami, Michiru y Haruka conversaban muy amenamente de sus carreras, sus compañeros de estudio, de los profesores y... de los exámenes que prácticamente estaban a la vuelta de la esquina mientras al mismo tiempo merendaban.

Cuando de pronto vieron llegar a una pelinegra muy agotada. Las ya situadas empezaron a saludarla.

"Uff hola chicas", dijo la miko cansada.

"Qué te pasó, parece que hubieses luchado contra un montón de demonios", dijo Uranus observando su estado.

"Ay pues digamos que me enfrenté a una legión de demoniacos expedientes", señaló... Ante ello.

"Si quieres yo te ayudo Rei, me serviría por mi carrera".

"Te lo agradezco Serena. Pero mejor no. Lo necesito para pagar las clases y no...", dejó de hablar... sencillamente la vio cruzar por la puerta.

"Creimos que no llegarías", ese fue el saludo que le dio Lita.

"Estaba en el estudio. Había mucho tráfico", respondió la rubia. "Cómo están chicas", empezó a saludar.

Las chicas empezaron a reacomodarse en los asientos para dar campo a su compañera de batalla y amiga.

De esa manera Mina tomó asiento junto a Rei, quien estaba en una de las esquinas.

"¿Y cómo te ha ido con el disco?", cuestionó la acuamarina.

"Hoy fue la última grabación. Y el disco ya quedó", contestó muy feliz la rubia. Todas empezaron a felicitarla, incluyendo a la miko... ver u oír feliz a su amada... la hacía simplemente olvidar su cansacio.

"¡Eso significaba que saldrás de gira para promocionar!", opinó Haruka. "¿Verdad o me equivoco?", añadió.

"Ehm... sí...bueno... ya...ehm", no lograba terminar la frase.

"¿Cuándo te vas?", preguntó la rubia de dos coletas de odango.

"Yo..yo...en un..un...un...mes".

De pronto hubo un silencio, como si estuviesen sincronizadas Haruka y Michiru observaron a Rei, notaron que se tensó y su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

"Felicidades Mina", dijo Júpiter.

"Has trabajado muy duro... en buena hora", le siguió Mercurio.

"Mina Aino... cantante pop... que bien, tienes que darme un autógrafo", añadió la Princesa de la Luna.

"Gracias chicas... de verdad gracias", respondió Venus ante los halagos... pero añoraba más que nada en ese momento escuchar la opinión de la miko...

"Es grandioso Mina. Es lo que siempre has deseado. Aquí te estaremos esperando", por arte de magia se hizo Marte presente, dijo las palabras calmadas. Intentando no sonar triste... no porque se fuera de gira... oh no. Estaba feliz por la rubia. Se sentía triste porque sería un mes sin verla.

'No es lo único que deseo Rei' pensó la rubia.

Así siguieron por una hora más juntas hasta que se fueron retirando... era tarde y tenían tareas pendientes por hacer.

Sin embargo... Neptune le había enviado un texto a Uranus al celular pero...

"Haru... ¿creo que te llegó un mensaje?".

"Mmm no, a mí no".

"Que sí, fijate".

"Pero no sonó".

"¡Que te fijes...!", exigía Neptune. Ante lo que sucedía las demás chicas se quedaron extrañadas por la insistencia de la violinista.

"Ay... bueno". Uranus sacó su celular. Revisó la mensajería y... "Ves... no tengo nada".

"¿Seguro? Revisa bien".

"Sí...! ¿Qué te pasa?", preguntó histérico el velocista.

"Tommy envío un mensaje".

"¿Tommy?". Sencillamente él no conocía a nadie que se llamara así.

"Sí. Tommy. Lee del mío", le enseñó su celular y...

'Habla con Mina, y yo con Rei... no dejes que se vayan'... Ante lo leído la velocista entendió el enredo de Michiru...

"Ahhhhh ese Toooommyyyyy", respondió riéndose. Lo cual le causó gracia a la acuamarina. Rei y Mina solo se quedaron viendo sin lograr entender.

"Bueno chicas..yo debería de...". Empezó a decir la cantante sin lograr terminar.

"Oye Mina...mmm...ya...ya viste...el...juego que hay", fue lo que se le ocurrió la de cabello arenoso. Estaba fuera de base.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO CUARTO

Jess:: Hola, qué tal. Gracias por seguir la historia. Pura vida...!

Jaja... para mí que Haruka no tenía señal en el celular...jaja.

Bueeenoooo... ¿Y este capítulo qué les pareció? Ojalá y les siga llamando la atención la historia. Sean bienvenidos en comentar... que no les dé pena... jeje.

Nos leemos a la próxima... chaito.


	5. El toro por los cachos El vivo al pollo

Ey chicos, ¿cómo están todos por allá? Aquí gracias a Dios muy bien. Atareada un poco con la U y el trabajo... pero ahí sigo con esta historia...

Bueno... al pan...pan...y al vino...vino.

Damas y caballeros pasen..pasen... y lean el quinto capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

DOS CORAZONES UN MISMO PALPITAR

Capítulo 5: El toro por los cachos. El vivo al pollo.

"Oye Mina...mmm...ya...ya viste...el...juego que hay", fue lo que se le ocurrió la de cabello arenoso. Estaba fuera de base.

"¿Hay uno nuevo?".

"Sí. Es de carreras. Ven te enseño". Dicho eso la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hasta las máquinas. Automáticamente Marte fijó su mirada ante el gesto de Haruka, no le gustaba ver cómo Uranus siempre actuaba con Mina... ¿Acaso eran otra vez...celos?

'Ajá te tengo', pensó Neptune... 'cómo empiezo', analizaba la situación.

"Oy Rei".

"...".

"¿Rei?".

"...".

"¿Hola? ¿Rei..hola?", empezó a mover una de sus mano frente a la miko.

"Q-qué". Respondió aún con la mirada puesta en la sala de juegos.

"¿Celosa?".

"¿Ahh?".

"No te preocupes, Haruka solo le está mostrando el juego".

"¿Qué? No yo no", dijo tan roja como un tomate.

"Vaya. Sí que te gusta. No".

"¿Q-qué?", dijo asustada. "¿Quién, qué? ¿A qué te refieres?", intentó sonar despreocupada.

"Por favor. No tiene que darte vergüenza", hablaba tranquila la acuamarina.

"Ay mira Michiru no sé de qué hablas. Y será mejor que me vaya", la miko empezaba a exaltarse.

"¿Por qué tan defensiva? ¿Simplemente te irás así? ¿Sin decirle nada?", la violinista empezaba a cerrarle los espacios.

"Ya te dije que no sé de qué hablas. No estoy para juegos", dicho eso empezó levantarse de su asiento.

"Sientate Rei", empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"¿Acaso tengo que obedecerte? ¿Por qué?", dijo de mal humor. "No estoy para tus jueguitos".

'Diablos... me tocó bailar con la más difícil', pensó..'Tocará agarrar al toro por los cachos'. "¿Quieres que te diga? No creo que el que ames a Mina sea un jueguito. ¿Cuánto tardarás en decirle? El jueguito lo haces tú". Sencillamente Neptune la bombardeó con todas esas palabras.

"..." La miko no tuvo respuesta, estaba de pie a la par de la mesa, sin habla y con los ojos tan abiertos como dos bellotas...

"Sientate Rei en serio", dijo más tranquila la Senshi del mar. La pelinegra tomó asiento, igual de callada... intentaba procesar todo.

"¿Mmm qué te comió la lengua el ratón?", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Yo...yo...yo", parecía un disco rayado.

"Tranquila Rei. No tienes que apenarte. Es normal".

"¿Normal? ¿Normal? No es verdad". Dijo la miko con lágrimas. "La amo pero ella no...", no pudo terminar, sentía un nudo en la garganta.

"Tranquila. Cálmate. Toma". Le sirvió un vaso de agua. "¿Cómo sabes que no le gustas o no te ama? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?".

"¿Cómo se lo voy a decir? No quiero perderla".

"No. No la perderás. Si no le dices puede que estés dejando ir al amor de tu vida". Neptune estaba a un 90% segura que Mina también la amaba.

"¿Y si no?".

"¿Y si sí? Tienes que dar el paso. Tienes que darlo. Te lo dice una experta".

"Sí en eso tienes razón".

"Entonces sí la amas dile. Si quieres te podemos ayudar".

"Oye Michiru pero Haruka...".

"Tu tranquila... solo déjame ver cómo le hacemos". Terminó guiñandole un ojo. Rei contestó con una sonrisa, sentía un alivio. Sentía un poco de paz haberle confesado a alguien que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga.

****** En el área de juegos *******

"Ajá. Te gané otra vez".

"No es justo Haruka".

"¿Y por qué no?".

"Tú sabes. Eres piloto profesional". Haruka sonreía y le brillaban los ojos. Le encantaba que le reconocieran ese mérito. "Ya tengo que irme... en serio", dijo la rubia.

"Mmm o-oye", no sabía cómo iniciar.

"Ya hemos jugado como 10 veces y...".

"No. No es eso", decía intranquilo.

"¿Entonces?".

"Uff... ¿Te gusta Rei?". 'Ah buena forma de iniciar... el muerto al hoyo y el vivo al pollo'... pensó por ser tan directo.

"¿Qué..qué... Rei..yo...Rei...no... yo...Rei...yo..?".

"¿Por qué lo niegas?".

"No. No yo no".

"Ah bueno... no lo niegas".

"No..digo sí..digo".

"¿No niegas que sí la amas?".

"Ehh..yo...si...no...no... ya... qué", La Rubia se estaba enredando.

"Oh vamos ya Mina. En serio. Y hablo en serio", puso la cara más seria que pudiera tener. No le gustaba hacer de cupido.

"Yo...". Y no pudo más empezó a llorar a lágrima viva.

"Ay no. No. No llores Mina. Ya. No llores". Haruka empezó a tranquilizarla... "No tienes por qué llorar".

"Es..es...que... R-Rei...n-no...e-ella no", el llorar le hacía decir las palabras divididas.

"Pero tu no sabes. Para mí que ella también te ama". Dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo que le daba Mina. 'Ay que nadie nos vea' pensó.

"Lo dices en serio". Poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

"Sí claro. A la de menos ella no lo dice por pena. Así que ánimo. Debes tirarte al agua", exclamó.

"¡Sí tienes razón!" Dijo animada... "Iré a decirle"... empezó a dar unos pasos cuando.

"No. Pero espérate... dije que te echaras al agua no que te ahogues".

"¿Pero por qué?".

"Mira te lo digo por experiencia... tienes que planear las cosas.. y antes que nada más tranquila y no estar así". Dijo mientras le señalaba la cara. Había llorado y tenía los ojos y la nariz roja...

"¿Entonces tu me vas a ayudar?".

"No...no... yo...yo Mina". Intentaba quitarse ese tiro.

"Gracias Haruka...gracias..gracias...". Dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Eres el mejor".

"Mmm sí claaaaroooo... el mejor". Respondió casi que sin ganas. "Será mejor ir con las chicas, hemos durado mucho y hay que planear las cosas". Añadió viendo su reloj que marcaba las 8:00 pm

"¡Sí tienes razón!". Feliz la rubia empezó a caminar donde estaban Michiru y su futura novia.

'Oh diablos, por un carajo, lo que me faltaba'. Maldijo por lo bajo el velocista para no ser escuchado.

"Vaya ahí vienen. Ya sabes tranquila". Mencionó Neptune.

"Sí gracias".

"Por qué no nos tomamos un refresco antes de irnos...para terminar la noche... que dices Rei", consultó la acuamarina

"A mí me encantaría".

"¿Te quedas verdad preciosa?", consultó la velocista a la rubia.

"Claro que sí".

"Si quieres te hago campo", dijo la miko corriéndose un poco del asiento.

"Claro. Gracias Rei".

Así estuvieron por casi 1 hora más... conversaban de todo. Haruka y Michiru intentaban hacer corrida la conversación... sin embargo les divertía ver con Mina y Rei se sonrojaban de vez en cuando con los comentarios de las otras.

Eran las 9:15 pm se hacía tarde...

"La noche aún es joven pero mañana hay clases e ir al trabajo. ¿Qué les parece si las llevamos?".

Las 2 inners respondieron afirmativamente ante la propuesta de Uranus.

Dejaron primero a Mina a su apartamento.

"Gracias por esta noche", dijo la cantante. Se despidió de beso a Michiru. Se acercó a Haruka y también se despidió con un beso... pero intentó con mirarle hacerle recordar su ayuda.

"Buenas noches. Estamos en contacto". Terminó guiñandole el ojo derecho.

Mina volteó donde estaba la miko y con sonrojo le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla... "Buenas noches Rei. Me encantó estar contig...con todos".

"Bubuenas... no-noches". Tartamudeó Marte... "También a mí me gustó". Finalizando con una boba sonrisa.

Felizmente la cantante se dirigió hacia la entrada de los apartamentos y por el umbral de la puerta desapareció.

"Vamos Rei... entra ya...".dijo un risueño Haruka.

"Sí sí". Acto seguido la pelinegra subió al auto...

Minutos después la estaban dejando en el Templo. Rei hizo el mismo ritual de despedida que hizo Mina... al llegar donde Michiru ésta estaba un paso adelante de la miko, sabía lo que le quería decir.

"Tu tranquila... ya verás que todo saldrá bien".

"Gracias de nuevo por todo Michiru... buenas noches Haruka". Se despidió la pelinegra.

"Noches", solo dijo la velocista intentando aguantar la risa.

Igual como lo hizo Mina...Rei desapareció al cruzar el portón del Santuario.

En el auto las 2 outers...

Haruka soltó la risa... había sido una tarde y noche de locos.

"¿De qué te ríes?", cuestionaba su pareja risueña.

"¿Qué me das si te digo lo que dijo Mina?".

"Lo mismo que tu darías por saber lo que dijo Rei", soltó la acuamarina. "Están enamoradas y les da miedo declararsen".

"Conmigo Mina lloró".

"¿Tan malo fuiste?", dijo sorprendida.

"No... no fui malo... lloró por miedo al rechazo".

"Bueno pues manos a la obra... a estas hay que ayudarles... pero sin que se den cuenta que ayudaremos a ambas".

'Aquí vamos. Sin escapatoria' dijo Uranus resignado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO QUINTO

**Varios detalles:**

1-Antes que nada... muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme comentarios...

**RO:** Muchas gracias por el comentario en el Cap. 4. Siii pobrecito Haruka, Michiru lo rueda rapidito.

2-Jeje... pobre Haruka parecía el trapito de Mina. Jeje... Dicen que "al que no quiere caldo... dos tazas"... ¿Saben a qué me refiero? ¿sí, no? ¿A ver... a ver? Ehhh digo... a escribir y leer... Jaja...

3-Por cierto... ¿Saben qué es el Salón Music? Si de Costa Rica -a parte de mí- leen esto sí saben de qué hablo... ¿Pero ustedes mis amigos de otros países... saben qué es?

4-Para quienes leen mi fic "Amarnos tan difícil como usar vestido" de Haruka/Michiru. Mañana domingo subo el segundo capítulo. Y si no lo has leído... ¿vamos...vamos que te detiene? Jeje.

5-Y hay un nuevo fic si Dios lo permite puede ser que mañana subo el primer capítulo de Haruka/Michiru. Pero no será igual género... **Kaien Tenoh** si lees esto... jejeje... ya te imaginarás...

Que lo sigan pasando bonito... estamos en contacto para el sexto capítulo.

Chaito. -)


	6. Operación Cupido

Hola...hola...gavilán sin cola. Cómo están todos por allá... cómo lo han pasado...

Muchas gracias por la lectura y los comentarios de los capítulos anteriores... de verdad muchas gracias.

Mmm creo que sin más... vamis a darle paso a la sexta entrega. ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿A que sí?

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 6: Operación Cupido.

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN... (Es el sonido del telefono no quiero poner "Ring"...jeje).

-"Templo Hikawa, buenas tardes. Hino, Rei le atiende".

-"Hola Rei. ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Michiru hola, muy bien gracias. ¿Ustedes cómo están?".

-"Muy bien gracias. Te tengo una noticia que puede te EN-CAN-TA-RÁ", hizo énfasis la acuamarina en la última palabra.

-"¿Qué. Qué? Dime".

- "¿Conoces el nuevo área de juego del Parque de Diversiones?".

-"No. No he podido. Estoy asfixiada con tanto...".

-"Haruka y yo tenemos 4 pases. Dos para nosotros y...", hizo una pausa Neptune para escuchar a la del otro lado.

-"...".

-"¿Rei?".

-"Sí... aquí estoy... perdona", la miko contestó con timidez.

-"Mmm bueno... quieres ir con Min...".

-" Sí. Sí", respondió desesperada.

-"Jaja... ey tranquila... está bien entonces será este domingo a las 7:15 am... el lugar es grande y Haruka es como un niño".

-"Espera Michiru... ¿pero y si Mina no puede ir? ¿Quién, cómo...digo?", empezaba a enredarse.

"De Mina me encargo yo. No te preocupes. Dirá que sí. Solo recuerda 7:15 am pasamos por ti el domingo. Te dejo. Hasta luego".

-"Muy bien. Gracias Michiru". Se despidió la pelinegra. Colocó el auricular donde le corresponde y 'Este domingo. Mina..Mina...Mina', se dijo muy feliz.

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

-"¿Hola?", contestó una rubia su celular.

-"..."

-"¿Hola?".

-"...".

Como nadie le habló... la jovencita cortó la llamada. 'Mmm que extraño' se dijo...

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

'¿Quién será?' Se preguntó. La llamada era privada... "¿Aló?".

-"...".

-"¿Quién es?", decía molesta.

-"Yoooooo", dijo una voz ultrarumba del otro lado.

-"¿Quién... es yo?, dijo extrañada.

-"Pues...yoooooooo", respondió la voz misteriosa.

-"O-oiga no me moleste", empezaba a enojarse y cortó la llamada.

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

-"¿Va seguir?".

-"Sí...!".

-"1...2...3...adiós", dijo Venus y cortó la llamada enojada.

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

-"Oiga no es divertido. Déjeme en paz", contestó echando chispas.

-"Jajajaja... mi...mi...mi..minaaaaaa...jaja", decía riéndose el que la llamaba.

-"Haruka Ten'ô... que tonto eres".

-"Jeje te asusté", decía contento.

-"...".

-"¿Mina?".

-"...".

-"¿Ey Mina?".

-"...".

-"¿Hooolaaaaaa Miiiiiinaaaaaa? Yuhu".

-"...", más ella no contestaba... quería pagarle con la misma moneda.

-"Bueno. Si no me quieres hablar no te dire algo de REI", dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... "Entonces cortaré la llamad...".

-"Espera", dijo la cantante rompiendo el silencio.

-"¿Ahhh... ahora si me quieres hablar?".

-"Oh vamos tu empezaste... dime lo de Rei", se excusó la rubia.

-"Bueno te perdono. Tenemos 4 pases para ir el domingo al Parque de Diversiones. Vamos Michiru y yo...y... REI".

-"¿Rei... en serio?".

-"Sí. ¿Así que vienes verdad? Sino quedará tu amada Rei solita?, volvió a reirse.

-"¡Haruka!", dijo la cantante sonrojada.

-"¿Ay qué? ¿Acaso no es tu amada?".

-"Bueno...sí", seguía con timidez".

-"Ay pero que boniiiitooooo", molestaba el velocista "amor en el aire que nació del aire", cantaba.

-"Por favor ya Haruka".

-"Sí mejor me callo, porque aire soy yo...bueno el viento... y ni modo que naciera ese amor de mí", Uranus empezó a irse por la tangente.

-"Por favor...ya... estabas hablando del paseo...Haruka... dime".

-"Ey si cierto. Entonces qué vas con nosotras. Rei va ir".

-"Sí. Sí. Yo voy. Yo voy. ¿A qué horas?".

-"Ok. Este domingo. Pasamos por ti a las...", empezó a analizar.. 'a las 7:15 am donde Rei...mmmm' calculaba la ruta. "Pasamos a las 7:25 am... estés lista porque no espero", le remachó.

-"Muy bien. Gracias Haruka. Nos vemos", se despidió la rubia.

-"Sí. Adiós", terminó la llamada Uranus.

La cantante estaba tan feliz que tomó su celular como micrófono.

'oh...oh... estaremos juntas el domingo... solas tu y yo'... cantaba la rubia hasta que recordó 'y también ellas... bueno algo es algo dijo el diablo...'. Terminó riendo.

Los días se hacían eternos... pasó el jueves, el viernes, el sábado y Aleluya llegó el domingo.

********* TEMPLO HIKAWA **********

7:00 AM

La miko corría en vestirse... quería estar tan radiante que estaba tardando más de lo que debía...

Ya se había mudado. Como iban al Parque debía ir cómoda por lo que optó por un jeans azul y una blusa manga corta color naranja, unas tenis azul oscuro...

De pronto observa el reloj... y ya es tarde... no se ha peinado y mucho menos desayunado.

7:15 AM

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

'Oh no' dice.

-"A-Ló".

-"Hola Rei. Buenos dias. Ya estamos aquí en el portón", dijo del otro lado Neptune.

-"eh-eh... si...si ya casi bajo". Dijo preocupada.

-"¿No estás lista?", cuestionó la acuamarina.

-"Sí. Sí. Ya estoy...voy...bajando", pegó una mentira. Estaba en la cocina agarrando un jugo.

7:20 AM

PIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIIII

Escuchaba la bocina de un auto 'rayos Haruka' sabía que era èl quien la apuraba...

PIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIIII

Bajo las grandas casi que volando... iba agitada...

-"Perdonen el retraso", se excusó la miko.

-"Vamos tarde", decía la velocista. "Quedamos donde Mina a las 7:25", refunfuñaba.

-"Haru tranquilo. Mina seguro está corriendo... Hay más tiempo que vida", intentaba tranquilizar a su novia, le hablaba marcado y con sus ojos pedía que tuviera compasión por la miko.

-"Sí eso si. Además aún es temprano", intentó calmarse y no hacer sentir mal a la pelinegra por el retraso.

****** APARTAMENTO DE MINA ******

7:25 AM

La cantante veía el reloj a cada nada. Sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían. El problema era que tanto duró bañandose que estaba sobregirada en el tiempo.

Ya había escogido que mudada llevarse. Un pantalocillo naranja tan largo que llegaba a las rodillas, tenis del mismo color y una blusa blanca de tirantes.

'Vaaaamoooosssss', se decía mientras acomodaba su cabello. Intentaba hacerse una cola en alto... Peinaba y sujetaba, peinaba y sujetaba 'Listo' dijo... tomó una cinta para la cola... y al terminar de hacérsela 'Rayos no puede ser' maldijo por lo bajo... la bendita cola le quedó torcida... 'Es que es imposible que no pueda...', se vio interrumpida...

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

7:35 AM

-"Ho-hola".

-"Ey preciosa. Perdona la tardanza. Ya estamos abajo".

-"Ya-ya... en..serio?", contestó sujetando el celular con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba el cabello.

-"¿No me digas que no estás lista?".

-"No. No. Ya estoy. Ya bajo", otra que mintió...

'Lo intentaré una vez más', retándose ella misma con su cola.

****TILILILILINNN...TILILILILINNN...

7:40AM

La rubia contestó la llamada.

-"¿Oye qué no vas a bajar?", un mal humorado Haruka estaba en el auricular.

-"Ya estoy en el elevador... ya voy", contestó desesperada...Nuevamente mintió.

PIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIIII

La rubia escuchó la bocina de un auto. Haruka la estaba presionando.

Corrió hasta la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un yogur 'Ni modo tripas... aguantar se ha dicho', dijo señalándose la panza.

Decidió irse con el pelo suelto. Su cabello era indomable el día de hoy. Siguió corriendo. Tomó sus cosas. Cerró la puerta del apartamento. Y fue derechita al elevador, tocaba el botón un montón de veces mientras...

PIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIII...PIIIIPIIIII...PIIIIIII

Seguía tocando la bocina. Él introducía la mano por la ventanilla. Ya estaba aburrido de esperar sentado.

En las afueras del edificio estaba desesperado Uranus... esperando a la par del carro 'Ahhh... no puede ser... tal para cual', dijo mientras vio a lo lejos que venía una cantante corriendo.

-"Ya..ya. lo siento, es que...", ni pudo terminar.

-"Sí. Sí. Ya sube que nos vamos", le ordenó.

Dicho y hecho. La rubia subió, acto seguido lo hizo la velocista... en el vehículo la cantante saludó a Michiru, y a su compañera de asiento.

-Hola Rei, buenos días -saludó tímida pero amable.

-Bu-buenos días Mina -fue lo único que dijo, al ver a la hermosura de chica que tenía a la par y la blusa que usaba era para quedar maravillada.

Fue así como iniciaron el camino hacia una gran aventura y diversión... y el reto de Haruka y Michiru para poner a prueba la operación cupido.

****** FIN DEL SEXTO CAPÍTULO ******

1. Antes que nada, muchas gracias nuevamente por la lectura y comentarios. Se los agradezco...

2. Ehm para quienes comentaron en el quinto capítulo:

Karlha Estrada: Muchas gracias, que dicha que te has divertido con los caps. Sí, verdad, mucho sufrimiento... creo que en la vida real es parecido...jeje. pobrecita Haru, quién diría que es mangoneada...jeje.

Yuuki Cross 988: Jeje... sí verdad... puchis Michi anda a Haru a puro mecate corto, la ojiverde sí debe de amarla mucho...jeje... Yo creo que deberíaa de ayudar a Haru con la materia porque se le va hacer un circuito en la jupa. Ehhh que bien que te atrapó, espero no te suelte..jeje.

Darkmiyu 13: Ey muchísimas gracias por el "piropo" de la escritura, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Jeje me alwgra que lo encuentres gracioso. Ojalá y no te haya defraudado en este sexto.

3. Bueno... mmm tal vez este cap. no fue muy gracioso ni nada por el estilo como los anteriores pero como van de camino al viaje no le encontré tanto chiste...jeje... Espero no les haya aburrido..

4. Ah... creo que este es el penúltimo... ya que, el sétimo creo es el final... casi que estoy segura...jeje. O ustedes que dicen?

Bueno nos leemos a la próxima... chao. :-D ;-)


	7. Un beso en el Music

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Hola hola gavilanes sin cola... Cómo estàn todos? Cómo me les sigue yendo?

Bueno como siempre lo hago y hoy no es la excepción... muchísimas gracias por la lectura de este fic, por seguirlo y algunos hasta en favoritos... Espero no decepcionar...jeje...

Así que sin más... ladies and gentlemen (jejeje) el sétimo capítulo

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 7: Un beso en el Music.

El viaje era largo y cansado... además un par de chicas se morían de hambre. No sabían si empezar el jugo o el yogur... puesto que se darían un quemón.

Sentía un fogaje en el estómago... eso significaba solo una cosa: hambrienta.

'Por favor... por favor no crujan... no crujan', le pedía una rubia a sus tripas. Mientras la pelinegra veía su jugo, tanto lo observaba que bien podía prenderle fuego.

-Oh por todos los cielos... -dijo la velocista.

-Wow esto es un hormiguero -añadió la acuamarina-. ¿Amor encontraremos lugar?

-Encontramos porque encontramos. No vinimos tan lejos para devolvernos.

Así fue cómo el vehículo de Uranus recorrió un largo trayecto hasta que por fin encontró un campo para estacionar... iba a parquear cuando...

PIIIIIIIIIII...

Otro conductor le sonó la bocina.

-Ey ese campo es mío -alzó la voz Uranus.

-No le veo el nombre -contestó el usurpador.

-Qué está ciego? Iba a parquear...

-Iba... usted lo dijo.

-Es que me lleva el diabl...

-Haruka..! -le llamó su novia- por favor sigue sí... déjale ese campo al chico.

-Pero lleguè primero.

- Ya lo sé, pero sigue sí.

-Pero...Michi...

-(...) -la chica le acarició una mano para tranquilizarle y regalándole una tierna mirada. Haruka respiró profundo y le contestó con una sonrisa y dio marcha al carro.

Nuevamente minutos después la ojiverde encontró un espacio y le metió el pie al acelerador para que nadie le ganara esta vez la vuelta.

.

.

.

.

Ahora sí. Ya estaban en la entrada principal del parque y 2 parejas (una formada y otra en proceso) querían disfrutar...

-A los chocones.. sí sí -gritaba.

-Ay no Haru, si te metes ahí nadie te saca...

-Pero Michi... -y no pudo terminar porque fue reprimida por un beso del amor de su vida...

-Después si.

-mmjú (Ya sabemos que así la acuamarina consigue todo lo que quiere).

-Podríamos ir en orden, ya que estamos aquí... -se unió a la conversación la pelinegra señalando el juego que tenían en frente.

La rubia miró la bocaraca y empezó nuevamente a sujetarse el cabello... se hizo una cola y... 'Ay... así se va' dijo en voz alta... lo cual hizo que la miko sonriera.

-Es en pareja... escojo... a... Michi -haciéndola arrastrada a la fila.

-Aww -se quejó la susodicha.

-Pues ven hagamos fila -la rubia tomo de la mano a la miko.

Dicho y hecho hicieron fila. Subieron despuecito de sus dos amigas...

-Ahhhhhhh...! -gritaban 3 chicas, mientras Uranus reía al ver la cara de Neptune.

_《__Les contaré "la bocaracá" es un juego mecánico en forma de serpiente, y su trayecto es como el de una culebra... casi que solo curvas... y queda uno de cabeza en varias partes... es... riquísimo.__》_

En uno de los tantos momentos de cabeza las dos inners se miraron...

'Que preciosa' penso la rubia intentando respirar.

-"Mi...na" -fue lo único que dijo la miko... a lo cual la cantante la miró y sonrió.

El juego llegó a su fin... bajaron rojas... sentían que todo se les desacomodó por dentro...

Mina seguía su pelea con el cabello. Lo cual le seguía resultando tierno a una chica en particular. Cuando estaba por terminar la cola como por millonésima vez... Alguien llegó a su auxilio.

-Espera... tienes unos pelitos sueltos.

-Rei...-casi sentía que le susurraba... su piel se puso chinita...chinita.

Acariciaba su cabello, el peine eran sus dedos... sentía que su rostro ardía... estaba roja... A unos pasos de distancia las miraban dos outers... notaron que ambas querían dar el paso que necesitaban.

Cuando de pronto...

-¡Listo! -dijo la miko.

-¿Qué ya? ¿En serio? Tan rápido...-intentaba no sonar triste por durar tan poco, era injusto... ella no desayunó por su cabello indomable y ahora de buenas a primeras se dejó acomodar.

-Pues sí. Será mejor seguir -finalizó jalándole la colita. A lo cual la otra niña movió su cabeza en forma de aprobación.

-Gracias Rei.

-Un placer (Síííí... todo un placer para la miko...).

.

.

.

.

.

Las visitantes iban de un juego a otro... casi que no paraban.. Ya habían ido al Bocaracá, Búmeran, Disko, La Rueda Chicago, el Tornado, el Sky Master. Haruka estaba como loca... y casi que todos los quería repetir.

Eran las 1:18 de la tarde... y tanta loquera las tenía exhaustas, eso reflejaba sus rostros, sin embargo una miko y una cantante no hallaban cómo quejarse... estaban ahí gracias a ellas hasta que...

-Me duelen los pies de tanto correr.

-Cómo te van a doler? Si andas tenis.

-Pero es que no hemos descansado... vas muy rápido.

-Michiru pero hay que apresurar el paso para ir a todos los juegos...

-Pero así no es divertido Haruka. Además tengo hambre... ¿ustedes no chicas?

Ante la pregunta... como si hubiesen ensayado y puesto de acuerdo... ambas se rieron un poco, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza como respuesta... y como acto de presencia...

-wrwrwrw -rugió un estómago- 'no puede ser' dijo en sus adentros... quería que la tierra se la tragara de la vergüenza.

-Oh wow -solo eso pudo decir la velocista al no saber de donde se produjo el sonido.

-¿Entonces almorzamos? -consultó la rubia.

-Claro Mina... será mejor... antes que te comas un tigre... o peor aún a uno de nosotros -respondió una burlista Haruka. La rubia se iba a quitar el tiro pero sabía que la ojiverde se burlaría de su amada, puesto que de ahí provino el sonido... así que optó por guardar silencio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó inocente Uranus al sentir un golpe dado por su novia en uno de sus costados.

Michiru no le dijo nada... con solo una mirada le decía todo...

-Ay... estaba bromeando...

-Que raro tú...qué raro... -mencionó la acuamarina mientras caminaba al centro de comidas.

-Oh vamos amor... solo vacilaba -seguía diciendo la velocista mientras iba detrás de su pareja.

Las otras dos chicas les seguían los pasos.

-Mina... yo... -La pelinegra no hallaba qué decir.

-Qué... -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Lo...lo siento... yo...

-Mmm tranquila, que si no eran las tuyas hubiesen sido las mías... -terminó riendo. Eso hizo que la miko riera un poco- además creo que te gano... porque en estos momentos me como dos tigres.

.

.

.

.

.

《En el centro de comidas》

-Yo quiero hamburguesa y papas. Ustedes?

-Mmm pizza -contestó la rubia.

-Sí. Pizza también -le siguió la pelinegra.

-O lazagna... que rico -añadió la peliverde.

-Ay sí, sabe deliciosa -afirmó la miko.

-Entonces... 1 familiar, papas, 2 lasagnas y hamburguesa... -repitió mientras hacía camino a realizar el pedido.

-Oh... aunque las papas son ricas -añadió la rubia.

-Okay, okay... Entonces... 1 familiar, 2 papas, 2 lasagna y hamburguesa, ahí compartimos... -repitió mientras hacía camino a realizar el pedido.

- Y refrescos...! -recordó su novia.

- Okay... y refrescos -terminó diciendo mientras movia su mano derecha en el aire.

.

.

.

.

Varios minutos después. Las 3 chicas estaban en la mesa compartiendo.

-Chicas ya vengo. Voy al baño.

-Ehm. Yo también. Mina guarda la mesa sí.

-A sus órdenes -contestó la rubia con un visage como si estuviese en el ejército.

《Llegando a los baños》

-Ey... Rei.

-Sí.

-Has intentado hablarle a Mina de lo que sientes?

-Yo..yo... sí... lo he pensado.

-Pero no solo debes pensar... el día termina y deberías aprovechar.

-Ya sé.

-Y muchos juegos son en pareja.

-Sí. Ya sé.

-Pues ve pensando bien cómo hablarle. Ella te diría que sí.

-Oh cielos Michiru, tú cómo hiciste con Haruka.

-Mmm pues sí fue complicado... pero cuando sientes que explotas ahí no tienes alternativa.

《En la mesa de la plaza de comidas》

-Haruka... te ayudo.

-Sí gracias. Casi se me cae hace un momento. Hasta hice acrobacias.

-No quisiste que te ayudáramos.

-Jeje... y Michi y Rei?

-En los baños.

-Ok. Al pan, pan y al vino, vino... Cómo vas con Rei?

-Estoy intentando...

-Intentando? Intentando? Pero ya derías decir o hacer algo.

-Hacer? Qué?

-Pues yo que sé... besarla..!

-Así sin más?

-Ahí vienen... pero actua rápido... el tiempo vuela... Ey chicas... almorcemos que tengo hambre y Mina me está echando ojos...

-Haruka...! -salió la pelinegra en defensa de la rubia, lo cual obtuvo como recompensa una hermosa sonrisa.

El almuerzo transcurrió en paz... necesitaban recargar baterías. La miko en su mente trabajaba en una frase o algo para confesar su amor, mientras la rubia también pensaba qué decir o... sería mejor un beso?

El reloj marcaba ya la 2:45 pm. Las parejas se habían puesto de acuerdo, el próximo juego a disfrutar... sería el Music.

Ya en el sitio... dijeron su número de calzado para recibir a cambio patines.

En la pista... una Rubia relució de una vez, las clases de patinaje que recibió cuando era pequeña aún las recordaba, mientras tanto la pelinegra sentía temor por dejar el pasamanos.

-Anda Rei... ven a la pista.

-Es que...yo...no...soy tan buena -eso era para decir que casi no sabía patinar-.

-Ven conmigo -le extendió la mano.

Ante la invitación... la acuamarina que estaba detrás de la pelinegra le dio un pequeño toque en la espalda para que aceptase.

Rei aceptó tomándole la mano...

-Mi-mina... yo no sé muy bien...

-Tranquila... prometo cuidarte... Mira qué fácil -dijo tomándole de ambas manos...

_《__¿Han visto la película de Bambi, la parte en donde el venadito empieza a mantenerse de pie y caminar por primera vez? Bueno. Imagínense a Rei, solo que en lugar de 4 patas... son 2 piernas.__》_

La rubia se la llevó patinando despacito, una vueltita y otra y otra más. Las miradas iban y venían, compartían las sonrisas y sus destellos en los ojos.

En el otro extremo de la pista...

- Pues manos a la obra... andando.

-No, no, espera Haru, espera -imploraba la acuamarina mientras era remolcada por su Diosa.

-Oh vamos, qué tan difícil es.

-No somos profesionales, ve más despacio.

-Naaa... qué tan difícil puede ser... si Mina puede...

Dicho y hecho la peliarenosa empezaba patinar más rápido mientras que su asustadiza novia no sabía si soltarse o mantenerse agarrada de Uranus.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres que te suelte? -consultó una tímida cantante deseando escuchar una respuesta negativa.

-No. No. No me sueltes -solicitó la pelinegra por dos grandes razones: 1-No se la jugaba aún patinando sola y. 2-Amaba estar cerca de su rubia.

Sentían que no existía nadie más alrededor de ellas. Estaban en un mundo que les pertenecía solo a ellas... Pero de repente...

"Aaaawwwwwww"... Las 2 inner escucharon un grito desesperado... mientras un "¡echen paaaajaaaaaaa!" se unía al grito ensordecedor... No tuvieron tiempo de nada, la reacción fue simplemente nula.

Y como si estuviésemos en un juego de bolos... fue prácticamente una chuza... Las 4 de 4 iban cayendo al suelo.

Haruka iba aterrizando en los pies de unas jovencitas que veían los "toros" desde la barrera, mientras la violinista iba resbalada detrás de ella, eso sí pegándole los patines por las costillas.

Mientras la cantante y la miko iban aterrizando... Mina observó la cara de su amor...

-Rei...!.

-Awwwww -gritaba la miko.

Venus aún tenía sujeta a Marte de la mano, lo cual por un intento de salvarla la hizo jalada del brazo trayéndola hacia sí, lo que no contó era que la miko ahora iba sin frenos a su dirección.

Un cocazo sonó en el suelo, la rubia cayó de espaldas mientras la pelinegra cayó encima de ella.

-Ayyy -se quejó la rubia por el golpe-. Rei estás bien?

-Mmm ssss-sí, y tú? -estaba ruborizada, centimetros de la cantante cómo no lo iba estar.

-Te golpeaste? -la rubia seguía preocupada sin importarle el golpazo que se dio.

-No, caí en algo suave -dijo sonriendo la miko.

Sus corazones latían muy acelerados. No sabían qué hacer, que el destino las tuviera en esa posición nuevamente no era de desperdiciar...

.

.

.

.

.

Haruka intentó ponerse de pie... levantó su mirada y sonrío muy divertido mientras observaba a las jovencitas.

-Perdón por golpearlas -más las chicas solo sonrieron mientras le lanzaban unas miradas pícaras.

-Haruka? -llamó la acuamarina a su pareja, aún en esos momentos vergonzosos la velocista no perdía tiempo.

-Michi... Michi estás bien? -consultó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Oh rayos Haruka, te dije que fueras despacio.

-Sí. Sí. Pero te duele algo?

-No. Pues no. Solo golpes nada más.

-Pues qué dichosa... por lo menos no tienes los patines pintados en la piel.

-Fue tu culpa.

-Ah sííí claro... Oh cielos nos llevamos en banda a las chicas. Allá están -las señaló a lo lejos-.

-Vamos a ayudarlas.

-Qué? No. Dejémoslas.

-Haruka por qué?

-Pues creo que eso les ayudará para que se declaren. Mejor sentémonos un rato.

A como pudieron Uranus y Neptune llegaron a una de las bancas para descansar un rato... mientras a lo lejos observaban a sus dos amigas.

.

.

.

.

-Creo que debo levantarme.

-Mmm Reiii... yo...

-Ven te ayudo -dijo la miko mientras intentaba ver cómo se incorporaba.

Mina no espero a que Rei se levantara del todo así que al hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo la distancia entre sus bocas se acortó más.

Un jovencito iba patinando muy cerca de ellas, perdió un poco el equilibrio y para no caer pegó contra la pelinegra, esta al sentir el golpe hizo un movimiento hacia delante donde la recibió unos labios, unos suaves labios que emanaban un aroma a fresas.

《《《《FIN DE SÉTIMO CAPÍTULO》》》》

1- Ey chiquillos no me canso ganso...jeje... de agradecerles la lectura y comentarios en los capítulos anteriores... así que:::

Darkmiyu13: Que dicha que te dio gracia los chistes jeje... sí Haru le pone el sabor y las demás el sufrimiento jeje. Bueno ya hoy tenemos un besito... algo es algo...

2- Que ese jovencito las empujó... pero diay la miko salió corriendo... Yo no creo verdad que tanto naden para morir en la playa? Verdad? Verdad? Mmm cómo estuvo esta entrega? No creo que les haya aburrido o... sí? No verdad?

3- En el cap. anterior indiqué que esté sería el 7° y último... pero pues ya ven... habrá un 8° jeje... pero eso sí... si no equivoco ya será el último.

Bueno nos "leemos" para la próxima... y... Viva mi Costa Rica... a ver cómo nos va en cuartos de final... jeje... chaito...


	8. Dos corazones Un mismo palpitar

Hola a todos. Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

1-Por ser el último cap. iniciaré con sus comentarios que me han hecho muy feliz... todos y cada uno de ellos me han gustado.

Karlha Estrada: Muchas gracias. jeje tus comentarios me gustan, son graciosos... ehm a la de menos este también te va llevar al baño... jeje

Janeth Haruka: Muchísimas gracias. Tienes razón con el beso accidentado, mejor que las palabras y además te cuento que sin ese beso hubiese sido más difícil el asunto... Respecto a mí Sele pues sí no llegamos a semifinales, pero el fútbol mostrado modestia a parte fue excelente... jeje... Abrazos también para tí.

Yuuki Cross 988: Muchas gracias. Me alegro que te hayas reido y divertido... Naaa cómo que no, voy a tener que invitarte para enseñarte a patinar, aunque experta no soy y pues también he sentido lo frío del salón jeje... Y de los juegos jeje... súper geniales... jeje.

2-Ehm bueno, como les expliqué la vez anterior hoy les traigo el último capítulo de este Fic. Deseando no defraudarles con el final... pasemos a leer...

《《《《《《 》》》》》》

Capítulo 8: Dos corazones. Un mismo palpitar...

1 segundo, 2 segundos, serían 3, tal vez 4 aunque probablemente fueron 5 los segundos que transcurrieron después de unir accidentalmente sus labios...

-Yo...yo... -decía una tartamuda pelinegra, quien no sabía cómo actuar.

-(...) -la rubia quedó sin habla, lo que hizo a la miko sentirse muy apenada.

-Mi...Mina perdón...perdón -terminó en decir, a como pudo se levantó y salió disparada a quitarse los patines.

La rubia reaccionó cuando la miró alejarse, así como la pelinegra ella se puso de pie, y fue tal su rapidez que llegó casi al mismo tiempo que su amada.

-Rei...

-Lo siento Mina...

-No. No tienes que sentirlo.

-Es que... es que -'oh por un demonio' dijo en su mente.

-Es que qué?

-Yo...yo.

-Tú qué -decía mientras se iba acercando más a la miko.

-Mina yo...yo... -o por los santos la pelinegra estaba pálida casi que se podía desmallar.

-Sabes una cosa Rei.

-Q-Qué?

Y la rubia en un inicio no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y cerró todo espacio que había entre sí, tímidamente le dio un beso en los labios... mientras al irse alejando de los suyos escuchó tres hermosas palabras, una frase que por mucho deseó oír "Te amo Rei".

La rubia se alejó un poco para mirar a los ojos de su amada, sus ojos brillaban mientras le daba una sonrisa...

-Yo también te amo Mina. -Contestó la miko y aún con timidez se fue acercando a su amada para devolverle el beso, esta vez fue un beso más tierno, un beso dado y recibido, compartido entre dos personas que se aman...

.

.

.

A lo lejos se tiraron el rollo Haruka y Michiru, quienes al perderlas de vista en la pista las fueron a buscar.

-Oh wow.

-Shhh Haru, mejor dejèmosla -pidió la acuamarina en voz baja.

-Sí claaaarooooooo -respondió esta con ojos de diablo.

Empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacía la recién pareja.

-Ay Haruka... Haruka -le llamó su novia.

-Ay hasta que por fin. Ya era hora.

Ante lo expuesto por la outers las dos chicas se separaron y aún rojas como un tomate por la vergüenza...

-Vaya...vaya...vaya. Podemos seguir tortolitas?

-Pues sí -contestó la rubia- a cuál vamos ahora -intentó actuar con naturalidad.

-Oh pues a los acuáticos para apagarles el incendio...jejeje

- Haruka...!

-Ay qué Michi? Si solo hay que mirarles la cara...

Nuevamente una burlista Haruka salió a relucir, su novia intentaba llamarle la atención mientras caminaban en dirección a los juegos de agua.

-No te calmas verdad.

-Ay, solo juego.

-Solo juegas?

-Sí.

-Mmm

-Mmm ?

-Nada.

-Michiru?

-No. No. Tienes razón, solo hay que jugar.

-Ya ves.

-Claro... pero después no te quejes.

Haruka quedó pensativa, acaso fue una amenaza? Una declaración de guerra?

Mientras la nueva pareja de tortolitas iban detrás de sus amigas... La rubia sintió la necesidad de tomarle la mano a su miko... ante el gesto la pelinegra volteó a mirarla dándole una hermosa sonrisa como respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

Llegaron primero al área de los botes de pedal... Aunque si la velocista fuese sabia hubiese preferido omitir el juego.

En el centro del lago... de un pronto a otro se hizo muy pesado darle movimiento al bote.

-Ah pero está durísimo.

-En serio?

-Pues sí Michi... ahhhh pero qué carajos? -dijo asombrada la ojiverde.

-Qué?

-Qué? Qué? No estás pedaleando.

-Ay pues me cansé.

-Pero...

-Además tu querías venir al juego no?

-Sí pero...

-Además me duelen las piernas de tanto correr.

-Pero...pero...

-Si no quieres pedalear quedémonos aquí.

-Ah?

-Sí, no te preocupes nos remolcarán. Es más 'muchacho...muchacho' -empezó a llamar a uno de los trabajadores del parque.

-Ah qué haces... Calla...calla.

-Diré que mi novia no puede pedalear y yo estoy cansada.

-Pero eso es vergonzoso.

-No. Tal vez para tí, explicando que eres una chica vestida así.

-No...no...no... espera.. ya...ya... ves...ves... -enseguida Uranus empezó a pedalear, por cada pedaleo se ponía más roja.

-Ayudame un poquito.

-No.

-Oye pero no se vale... Michiru pedalea tú tambien. -y solo tuvo como respuesta unas risas de su amada.

-Me la pagaras Neptune -decía por cada pedaleo realizada.

-Vamos Uranus más rápido... ya nos ganaron Rei y Mina.

-Aaaaayyyy.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos bastantes minutos después, ya cuando el bote encalló en la zona segura, una exhausta Haruka respiraba agitada.

-Cielos Haruka qué pasó? -consultó la cantante.

-Es...es que...Michiru... no... -respondió a miles costos.

-Tu no pedaleaste?

-Ah pues me cansé -seguía riendo mientras salía del bote-. Qué pasó mi amor te gustó el bote? -dijo burlonamente al ver que su Diosa aún no salía del mismo.

-Estoy sin fuerzas -respondió cansada.

-Oh... pero si todo es un JU-E-GO -intentando resaltar la última palabra.

-Eyyy... que vengativa.

-Nos la debías. Ahora ven -como toda una dama auxiliando a su "caballero" extendió su mano para que su Diosa la tomase... pero eso sí agarrándose con la otra mano del barandal... su novia era capaz de todo con tal de obtener venganza.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya empezaba a caer la noche y optaron por el juego acuático Reventazón.

-Vamos...vamos.. voy al final.

-Cabemos todas?

-Ay pues sí. Estás balsas son más grandes.. ¿Se pueden cuatro verdad? -consultó.

-Sí joven. Usted y las 3 chicas pueden subir en esta -respondió uno de los trabajadores del parque.

-Gracias. A ver chicas... vamos en orden de tamaño.

-Intentemos no mojarnos -solicitó Neptune.

-Ya está haciendo frío -respondió Marte.

-Okay. Tengamos cuidado -comentó Uranus.

Y así fue... según su tamaño se fueron acomodando... primero Mina, después Rei, seguida de Michiru y de última Haruka.

Iban bajando por el tobogán en forma de túnel, dentro del mismo hay un caudal de agua por donde se desliza la balsa.

'Venganza' dijo en sus adentros Uranus, bajó sus manos de la balsa y las sambulló en el agua, eso generó que el agua tomara otra dirección ante la velocidad que iba.

-Awwww -gritaron 3 senshis, mientras la otra reía victoriosa.

Al llegar al final del Reventazón las 4 ocupantes del inflable bajaron empapadas... las miradas matadoras iban dirigidas a la velocista.

Haruka lo notó y empezó a alejarse del grupo.

-Nos la pagarás Ten'ô -gritó Michiru.

-Fue sin querer -se excusaba riendo.

-No traemos ropa de cambio -añadió Mina.

-Deberíamos de irnos, nos dará un resfriado -lamentó Neptune.

-Qué? No. No. No hemos ido a los chocones.

-Y no iremos Ten'ô -estaba enojada su novia.

-Vamos, vamos un último juego, el último. Escoge uno.

-El último?

-Sí. El último.

-Y yo escojo?

-Sí, el que digas.

-Bien. Entonces este -señalando el juego Pacuare-.

-Ese? Ay no, en serio ese?

-Sí este -Michiru sabía que Haruka detestaba el juego, era muy aburrido para ella.

-Pero si este es muy tonto, y aburrido y tonto y feo y tonto... tonto.

-Haruka Ten'ô dijiste que yo escojía el juego, ahora te quitarás? Te crees capaz?

-Ehmmm n-no.. pues no -dijo temerosa, no quería terminar con su novia peleada- Solo quería asegurame que el juego...

-Sí. Este juego. Vamos.

Más resignada que otra cosa la velocista empezó a hacer fila junto a su chica y sus dos amigas... la fila era interminable.

Era el turno de ellas por subir a una balsa redonda, un poco mas grande que la del Reventazón.

Haruka iba súper aburrida. El gran juego consistía en ir dentro de la balsa haciendo un recorrido por un río artificial, donde la emoción era tan grande como ver el zacate crecer. Y la velocidad era tal como el de un caracol.

Observaba a Mina y a Rei, el como iban tomadas de la mano mientras conversaban con Michiru así que se le ocurrió algo para entretenerse.

-Así que entonces ya son novias ehm? -comenzó Haruka mientras empezó a caminar dentro de la balsa.

-Bueno -intentaba responder la miko.

-Deberías de sentarte, es una de las instrucciones -interrumpió la violinista.

-Ayyy ayyyy novias, que boniiitoooo -llegó al borde del inflable.

De pronto la balsa empezó a ir de bajada, algo que la velocista no tomó en cuenta, intentó buscar el amarre de la balsa para sujetarse más no lo encontró, cuando iba a sentarse, el inflable pegó contra una Islita artificial y provocó que esta cayera.

Como si estuviese en una piscina el clavado de Uranus fue espectacular, no calificación perfecta, pero sí fue visto por mucha gente que estaba en las afueras del juego...

-Oh por todos los cielos - exclamó Michiru.

-Esperérenme... espérenme... -la empapada Uranus intentaba caminar entre el agua.

-Corre Haru... corre -Gritaba Mina.

-Te dije que te sujetaras -añadió Michiru... pero al repetirse la imagen en su cabeza soltó la risa.

Las 3 chicas en el inflable no aguantaron más y empezaron a reirse, sin importarles que aún la velocista intentaba ir tras ellas.

-Te esperamos en la salida del juego -nuevamente gritó la violinista para que su chica le escuchara.

.

.

.

.

Ya en la salida vieron a una joven empapada desde la punta de la cabeza hasta las la suela de los zapatos.

-No digan nada -advirtió.

-Decir qué? -dijo la pelinegra intentando no soltar la risa.

-Qué te caiste? -añadió la acuamarina.

-O... que te dijimos que te agarraras? -siguió la rubia.

-Sí, sí muy gracioso -decía molesta, no le gustaba ser el pato de la fiesta.

-Bueno será mejor irnos, nos vamos? -consultó a su novia.

-Sí, es lo mejor -mientras retorcía parte de su camiseta.

.

.

.

.

Iban dentro del carro camino a casa, el día fue muy divertido, risas iban y venían. Haruka aún intentaba hacer sonrojar a sus amigas, mientras que ellas -con la ayuda de su novia- le seguían recordando la caída al estilo libre.

La velocista estacionó su vehículo en el Templo Hikawa

-Listo Rei, servida.

-Sí. Muchas gracias chicas. Me la pasé muy bien.

-Y muy bien diría yo -acotó de forma vacilante.

-Haruka...! -le llamó la atención su novia

-Ehm Chicas les agradecemos mucho de verdad por todo, pero ehm yo... mmm

-Qué? Te quedás? Con Rei?

-Este mmm sí -respondió sonrojada la rubia.

-Wow pero ustedes van muy rápido chicas. No pierden tiempo.

Las chicas quedaron rojas como un tomate, no esperaban esa "salida" de su amiga Uranus...

-Uy Haruka... cómo se te ocurre -volvió a regañarla la acuamarina-. Ay chicas no hagan caso. Nos vemos...

-Pórtense bien -terminó diciendo la ojiverde mientras arrancó el auto.

《《《《Dentro del vehículo》》》》

-Tu siempre no.

-Ay Michi pero fue divertido, no.

-No, no lo fue.

-Ay cómo que no, le viste sus caras, así se acostumbrarán como nosotros ahora -frenó el auto mientras conversaba.

A lo cual su novia sonrió un poco, tenía razón, para ellas al inició les fue algo difícil.

-Eres increíble -no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

-Lo sé y... por eso... me amas -añadió con una sonrisa que hipnotizaba a cualquiera- o dirás que no?

-Mmm tienes razón -mientras le dio un beso- te amo.

《《《《Aún en las afueras del Hikawa... pobres se van a resfriar...》》》》

-Me encantó este día.

-Fue muy divertido Mina.

-Sí ehm bueno... yo... Rei... yo te amo mucho -cada vez que decía esa palabra tomaba un color rojo intenso.

-Yo también te amo Mina... y quieres ser mi novia?

-Rei me ganaste eso iba a preguntar -reclamó tontantamente.

-Bueno pues pregunta entonces -indicó riendo un poco.

-Rei... te... tu quieres... ser mi novia...

-mmm... mmm... mmm

-Ey?

-Uy pues no sé -seguía riendo mientras daba unos pasos alejándose.

-Oye Rei...? -Hacía pucheros.

-Pues sí, tontis-llegó nuevamente hasta su rubia, cerró el trato con un hermoso beso en los labios de su amor.

-Bueno será mejor irme -exclamó Venus rompiendo el beso.

-Oh sí cierto, se hará más tarde.

La rubia observó que un taxi se iba aproximando, hizo una señal para que la llevase. El conductor le hizo un cambio de luces como respuesta. El vehículo parqueó...

-Buenas noches amor -se despidió la rubia con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches mi amor -respondió la miko.

La rubia empezó abrir la puerta del taxi y antes de poder entrar...

-Mina...

-Sí...?

-Te amo -le tomó de la mano-.

-También te amo...

-Avísame cuando llegues.

-Lo haré... -mientras le seguía besando.

El taxista, un hombre de edad adulta, sonrió ante lo que vio por uno de los espejos retrovisores: dos chica despidiéndose con un beso... como lo hacen una pareja de enamoradas. 'Eso es amor', salió de sus labios mientras esperaba a que una de las jovencitas subiese al taxi.

《《《《《《FIN》》》》》》

1-Ayyyy mamacita... Ahora sin Fin-pi-ri-pin...Y este cuento se-acabó... Ah mentiras cuento-cuento no es...pero sí se terminó...

Espero de verdad y todo corazón que les haya gustado el final. Creo que es tierno y válido pero... jeje...

2-Les indico:: El Parque de Diversiones pues sí existe y el Salón Music también... sin embargo el Music no está dentro del Parque, es más hay unos kilómetros de distancia entre los dos... pero quise unirlos en este Fic...jeje.

3- Agrandecíendoles sinceramente el que lo hayan leido, y seguido y además que esté como favoritos...

AGRADECIMIENTOS POR COMENTAR::

Jess

Ro

Yuuki Cross 988

Karlha Estrada

Darkmiyu 13

Janeth Haruka

***Además para todos quienes han leido y no comentado... y para todos aquellos que seguirán leyendo futuramente y hasta algún otro comentario... porque como último cap... espero saber qué les pareció...jeje.***

3-Ah.. ah... antes que se me olvide... si aún no han leídos mis otros fic y en especial 2 en proceso ("Amarnos tan difícil como usar vestido" y "Cómo te va mi amor (versión alternativo)) diay pues... qué creen... los invito a leer y les espero allá... jeje.

4-Eternamente agradecida. Besos desde Costa Rica... Pura vida...

;-) ;-)


End file.
